


Things You Know

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: Some things can be mutli-tasked.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Things You Know

(SOA) Pearls/Things You Know

Celi dumped a duffel bag full of her things in his bedroom and went into the kitchen. As she got a cup of coffee, Juice said 

“What are these for?”

She turned around and saw the black lace pearl thong, hanging on his right index finger. It must’ve fell out of her   
bag in the rush. He looked confused as she took his hand. Leading him back to the bedroom,   
she said “I could tell you or I could show you.”  
She sat him down in a chair she placed in front of the bed. She quickly took off her clothes, put the thong   
on and laid down in front of him. Lust emerged in his eyes as he was no longer confused. Therefore, after their   
first night together, he gave her the key to his house. Even if she didn’t accept it, he’d make her keep it anyway.   
This is what the sight of her did to him, every single time. She lay on her back, spread eagled with the pearls   
snug between her lower lips. As she moved her hips around, they began to have it’s own conversation   
with the pearls. They began to glisten, in their own way, increasing in value. She opened herself more so he   
could see the dialogue of how they glowed with her essence. The sounds she made were primal; a mix of joy,   
whining and longing. He’d seen enough as he sprang to his feet with an urgency in his words. “They may   
have started you, but I’m going to finish you. Leave it to me.” And at that moment, every button and zipper   
he had decided to be difficult. Or maybe it was his fingers? She bit her bottom lip in anticipation   
“Looks like we’re gonna be late.” Juice climbed on the bed and licked the pearls before tossing them aside   
“But it’ll be more than worth it.”

Later at the clubhouse, Celi as at the bar stocking the lower shelves. Juice came up and asked for a beer.   
She placed it atop the bar from below. In mid gulp, she stands up wearing a pearl choker.   
He spits out what’s left of the beer in his mouth and starts coughing. Chibs and Bobby rush over,   
“You a’ight, Juicey Boy?” All he could do is nod “yes”. “Take your time, breathe slowly”   
Bobby offered while Tig was patting him on the back a little TOO hard. Juice managed to   
say “Ow!” between coughs. Bobby looked quizzically at Celi who was a little too calm   
toward her old man’s dilemma. She was cleaning the bar with a smirk on her face.


End file.
